Johnson
Johnson is a cousin who looks like the Prince. In Katamari Damacy, Johnson's face was shorter. In We ♥ Katamari, his collection description says that he once got so surprised that his face jumped out from his body. His name, as well as his shape, make a dirty innuendo. Johnson's Sound Appearances ''Katamari Damacy Where/How to Find: Make a Star 4 - On the roof of the house. Size: 1.1cm Description: From the side, he looks exactly like the prince seen from the back. Not even We can tell them apart. When Rolled Up: "Look, it's Johnson. Aack, you look exactly like the Prince. How disturbing." We ♥ Katamari Where/How to Find: Old Man (As Large as Possible 3) - On top of the stack of objects (including a daruma otoshi, tea cup, and other things) next to the table in the house. Size: 10cm Description: A cousin who looks a lot like the Prince from certain angles. Apparently, he was once so surprised that his face jumped out of his body. When Rolled Up: "Oh!! You just rolled up some weird bumpety thing!! Wait... It's cousin Johnson. Oh, stop getting in the way!" Stage Conclusion: "Oh, it's cousin Johnson. What were you doing on Earth? Hmm? You were talking to the daruma otoshi? We have no idea what you're talking about." Race Car: Skateboard Mask: Crocodile (Head through the face, tail through the back of the head. Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: in Truffle Desert (Strange Request #5), riding the camel. Size: 1m50cm Description: Apparently, he was once so surprised that his face jumped out of his body. When Rolled Up: "Something Bossy... It's Johnson! Give it a rest!" Stage Conclusion: "Oo, slipped Our silky mind. You had someone rolled up. We'll pop 'em over to Beanstalk Island. Grace them with a visit, yes?" Mask: Drawn Face Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Oasis Cafe - Straight out of the candy store on a stripety, picnic blanket Size: 20cm Description: A cousin who looks a lot like the Prince from certain angles. Apparently, he was once so surprised that his face jumped out of his body. Cousin Leaderboard Description: Apparently, he was once so surprised that his face jumped out of his body. When Rolled Up: "Hm? Something pointy... It's Johnson! Why aren't you in your pajamas yet?" Stage Conclusion: "Ouch, something pointy... Johnson, we knew it. Hungry? Try the subtle salad in the Princedom." Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: On Make a Star 7 you go on top of the house (Same place as was on Katamari Damacy). He's running around the cats and gambling machines. Size: 1m20cm Description: A cousin who looks a lot like the Prince from certain angles. Apparently, he was once so surprised that his face jumped out of his body. When Rolled Up: "You just rolled over a weird oblong thing. Oh! It's Johnson. Only a mother could love that face!... And I'm not even sure about that." Stage Conclusion: "INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT. Ack! Burglar! Get the bat! Hmmm? Oh, it’s just you, Johnson. Sorry about that." Tap My Katamari'' Where/How to Find: Twentieth available cousin, he can be called for 74.00bb coins. Description: From the side, he looks exactly like the prince seen from the back. Not even We can tell them apart. Trivia *He can be found in the As Large As Possible 5 and Make a Star - 11 stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s flying around the skyscraper island. **He can be rolled up at 300m. *He can be found in Dangerous Colony and Make a Star - Danger in Beautiful Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s in the water near Marny. **He can be rolled up at 300m. ***He’s almost completely underwater in Katamari Forever and not in Beautiful Katamari. *In the Cousins stage, he’s stuck in a tree along the path. **He can be rolled up at 1m. Category:Cousins Category:Characters Category:Katamari Damacy: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Cousins Category:Me & My Katamari: Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Cousins Category:Katamari Forever: Cousins Category:Tap My Katamari: Characters Category:Tap My Katamari: Cousins